


Драбблы (Saiyuki)

by JayLeeStory



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Подборка коротких не связанных между собой драббловФандом: SaiyukiПредупреждение: местами слэш





	Драбблы (Saiyuki)

**Избранный**

Ранним утром, когда краешек солнца только показался над пустыней, Чо Хаккай отлучился от джипа по естественной надобности. Как большинство мужчин и собак, он не склонен был предаваться сему занятию, не имея впереди стены, дерева или другой вертикальной поверхности; использовать в этих целях Хакурю Хаккай не мог по этическим соображениям.  
Таким образом, ему пришлось удалиться на приличное расстояние – шагах в пятидесяти от места стоянки располагались хилые заросли.  
Совершив задуманное, Хаккай привел в порядок одежду и, подняв взгляд, обнаружил в непосредственной близости от себя высокого и крепко сбитого мужчину, одетого в длинный черный кожаный плащ, что никак не соответствовало погодным условиям. Кроме того, мужчина выделялся очень темным цветом кожи и крупными чертами лица. Необычный образ довершали черные, непрозрачные очки.  
– Доброе утро, – дружелюбно поздоровался Хаккай, и даже слегка поклонился.  
– Приветствую, Избранный! – мужчина в плаще улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
– Вы ошиблись. – Впрочем, руку Хаккай, разумеется, пожал. – Избранный у нас Санзо.  
– Никакой ошибки. – Мужчина покачал головой. – Оракул не мог ошибиться.  
– Боюсь, даже самые лучшие иногда ошибаются, – с прискорбием сообщил Хаккай. – Вот, например, господин Кроуфорд...  
– Наш оракул не мог ошибиться насчет тебя, Избранный. Ты нужен нам. Очень нужен. Ты должен сделать выбор сейчас. – Мужчина извлек из кармана плаща небольшую коробочку. Хаккай проявил вежливое любопытство и заглянул.  
Две таблетки. Синяя и красная.  
– Мир, который ты знаешь – еще не все. – Человек в черном плаще взглянул на Хаккая поверх очков и подмигнул.

– Что это было? – поинтересовался Годжо, лениво приоткрыв один глаз, когда Хаккай приблизился к джипу.  
– В Тенкай приглашали. – Хаккай пожал плечами. – Я отказался.  
– Правильно. – Годжо зевнул. – Всегда успеем.

* * *

Когда-нибудь он притащит на небеса танк. Или атомную бомбу. Впрочем, пока все вполне мирно: всего лишь набор игрушечных солдатиков.  
Как будто ему мало настоящих сражений. Хотя этому, наверное, и правда мало.  
Маршал пристроил голову на захламленном письменном столе, на скрещенных руках, и притворяется спящим, а сам украдкой наблюдает за своим генералом, который валяется пузом на полу.  
– Вот тебе, ссскотина! – Солдатик летит в угол. – Ну, кто еще смелый? Ты, тупая башка! Не зли моего берсерка!  
Выстрелы (Кенрен имитирует голосом), рукопашная, трупы и раненые.  
«Сущий ребенок», – лениво думает Тенпо, приоткрыв один глаз.  
– У тебя очки сползли на лоб, – говорит Кенрен, не оборачиваясь.  
– Спасибо. – Тенпо возвращает очки на нос, встает, засовывает руки в карманы халата. Обозревает сражение с высоты и тычет пальцем над плечом генерала:  
– У тебя тут фланг не защищен.  
Кенрен оборачивается и восхищенно сияет на маршала глазами.  
– Вот что значит – стратег!  
И у Тенпо возникает стойкое ощущение, что над ним издеваются.

* * *

– Санзооо, я есть хочу!  
– Обезьяна, заткнись!  
И веером его по башке, придурка такого. Гоку прикрывает голову руками и привычно вопит: «За что?!»  
И теперь все правильно, все хорошо, при свете дня немыслимой фантасмагорией кажется то, что творилось ночью: как пришел, сопел в темноте, вполз под одеяло, носом ткнулся между лопаток, прижался всем телом и часто-часто стучал сердцем прямо Санзо в спину. А потом легонько подул ему в шею и вздохнул, и Санзо почувствовал, что еще немного – и притворяться спящим будет невозможно.  
А потом вдруг стало почти-страшно: почудилось, что за спиной не Гоку, а кто-то другой, очень старый и голодный – совсем не так, как Гоку, – и когда бездействие стало невыносимым, Санзо рывком перевернулся на другой бок и уставился в круглые желтые глаза. И это оказался все-таки Гоку, почти совсем обычный Гоку, но отпрянуть Санзо почему-то не смог.  
Назовем это сном, галлюцинацией. Назовем это слабостью плоти и навсегда выбросим из памяти.

* * *

Годжо снится тревожное. Не мама – это уже давно привычно.  
Снится мрачное подземелье, какие-то ёкаи, сутолока, бессмысленная беготня, крики. Глаза Годжо почему-то заволакивает красным туманом, безликая, отстраненная ярость полирует виски, нестерпимо хочется только одного: убивать, разрывать в клочья. И самое страшное – ничто этому не препятствует.  
Годжо просыпается в холодном поту, рывком садится на постели. Когда тянется за сигаретами, рука немного дрожит.  
Полная луна зависла над окном, лицо Хаккая похоже на маску. Граница света и тени пересекает высокий лоб, взлетает на кончик носа, стекает на кадык, сползает вниз по шее и стелется по безволосой груди. Дальше неинтересно, дальше бинты.  
Хаккай дышит ровно, почти незаметно, и тем более пугающей кажется перемена: красивое лицо вздрагивает, губы кривятся, рука взлетает к щеке и удивленный Годжо слышит едва различимое, на выдохе: «Мама…»  
Разве так бывает?  
Годжо прижимается лбом ко лбу, закрывает глаза, щекочет ресницами закрытые веки Хаккая.  
И почти не удивляется, когда губы встречают чужую улыбку.

* * *

Последний месяц, стоит Санзо смежить веки, как в углу комнаты обнаруживаются два темных силуэта. Если присмотреться, у одного из них можно разглядеть монокль, у другого над головой как будто торчат усики-антенны.  
– Вас нет, – бормочет Санзо. – Вы умерли.  
– Конечно. – Силуэт с моноклем кивает. Второй силуэт делает такое движение, как будто прикуривает сигарету.  
За спиной у Санзо Гоку (если это существо можно назвать Гоку) просыпается. На плечо ложится рука, обычная, человеческая, но Санзо знает – если ее оттолкнуть, когти на пальцах начнут стремительно удлиняться. Поэтому Санзо не пытается.  
Гоку, который давно не Гоку, возится сзади, пристраиваясь. Боль, подчинение, уязвимость – все это не имеет значения. С того момента, как они похоронили этих двоих, а Гоку окончательно слетел с катушек, и теперь даже лимитер не может его сдержать… Так вот, ад, в котором оказался Санзо, остается терпимым, пока силуэта – два, а не три, и за спиной есть хоть кто-то. Пусть к нему и страшно оборачиваться.

* * *

– Хаккай, это необходимо? – В голосе Санзо слышалось сомнение, обычно ему не свойственное.  
Хаккай свел кончики пальцев вместе и воззрился на спутников с выражением теплоты, любви и заботы, отчего все трое почувствовали себя неуютно.  
– Хакурю очень устает, – улыбнулся Хаккай. – Ему нужен отдых.  
– Мне тоже нужен отдых, но кого это волнует, – буркнул Гоку.  
– А куда мы денем настоящий джип, если нам нужно будет снова перебираться через горы или через реку? – Годжо поскреб подбородок.  
Хаккай обернулся к нему все с той же теплой улыбкой, заставив Годжо попятиться.  
– Придумаем что-нибудь, – пообещал Хаккай.

– Ты должен понимать, что это шантаж.  
– Кью! – согласился Хакурю.  
Хаккай вздохнул.  
– Но с другой стороны, иначе мы бы никак не нашли тебе самку.  
– Кью! – радостно поддакнул Хакурю.  
– Она тебе хотя бы нравится? Впрочем, как может не нравиться такая красотка…  
Он поднялся.  
– Ладно, не буду вам мешать.  
Как только Хаккай скрылся в доме, роскошный четырехприводный джип встряхнулся, подпрыгнул и превратился в белоснежного дракончика.

* * *

– Я бы на вашем месте, Главнокомандующий, китель бы все-таки расстегнул, – сказал генерал Кенрен, нагло ухмыляясь.  
– Запрещено уставом, – буркнул Годжун – резче, чем собирался, потому что чувствовал себя неловко.  
– Да лааадно, Годжун, что вы, право, как ребенок. Сами же хотели... – Кенрен возвел очи горе, припоминая, – ощутить радость бытия, вдохнуть весеннюю сладость...  
– Я такого не говорил! – возмутился Годжун.  
– Осторожно, с дерева свалитесь, – предупредил Кенрен. – Ну, дословно, конечно, не говорили. Но вам ведь нравится?  
Годжун прислушался к себе и признал, что аромат цветущей сакуры, весенний ветерок на лице и даже общество генерала не вызывают у него раздражения.  
– Нравится, – констатировал Кенрен. – Весна, любовь, женщины, детишки-драконята...  
– Почему сразу женщины? – возмутился Годжун. О женщинах он точно не говорил ни слова.  
– И действительно, – весело согласился Кенрен, придвигаясь поближе, – не обязательно женщины... Годжун, да не шарахайтесь вы, оба свалимся!  
Годжун решил, что благоразумнее не дергаться.  
– И без драконят пока обойдемся, – шепнул Кенрен.

* * *


End file.
